Ujian Untuk para Chaser
by Chalice07
Summary: para Chaser di beri ujian oleh KM dan Chalice, penasaran apa kah mereka lulus atau kaga dalam menghadapai Ujian GaJe itu? apa jawaban mereka? Read and Review please XD


chalice : setelah sebulan lebih saya hilang dari FFN, akhirnya saya BACK XD *plak*

Reader : terus kami harus bilang kangen begitu? Justru kami bahagia kau lenyap dari FFN.

Chalice : Sukuuunaaaa DX *meluk Ocnya sambil menangis*

Sukuna : Chalice-chaaaan XDD *meluk balik* (kok jadi ada Oc disini?)

Hikona : *hanya diam saja, meratapi nasib karena saudara kembarnya sama gilanya dengan pembuatnya*

Chalice : *masih meluk Sukuna* ehem.. disclaimernya saya XD.

Disclaimer : ehem! Grandchase punya saaayaa! *di tabok Megaxus dan Reader* ralat... grandchase punya Megaxus, tapi jika megaxus mau kasih kaga apa *di tabok megaxus lagi*

Warning : GaJE, Sarap, Humor yang super garing, cerita kaga jelas, Kaga nyambung, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OC nyasar disini, Alur kecepatan dan rata-rata karakter GCnya OOC (hampir semua).

Note : ini cerita hanya humor semata bukan mengejek, dan soal no 2 dan 3 lupakan saja karena itu dari kegilaan author, dan Fic ini dibuat saat saya lagi sarap dan ada kemungkinan sedikit ada cross dan ehem.. OC...

Sukuna : Happy Reading ya Minna-chan XD

Hikona : ... *datar face (?)*

[20-11-2012]

Note 2 : ini adalah hadiah untuk para reader karena saya ultah XD (Reader : terus kami harus menerima hadiah mu gaje nan bosen ini? Dan harus bilang 'selamat' begitu?)

Note 3 : maaf jika kata-kata saya ya... ehem.. aneh... maklum, saya semakin stress akhir-akhir ini, Tugas sekolah menumpuk dan pelajarannya makin susah (Reader : ya iyalah, makin susah! *gaplok chalice* dan jangan kebanyakan note dah! Pusing! / Chalice : gomeeen DX *ngacir*) 

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

Ceritanya para chaser sekolah *?*

Di kelas para chaser alias Chaser class (reader : sama aja! *gaplok chalice*)

"anak-anak, hari ini ada ujian dari saya!" teriak KM ngajak ribut di kelas para chaser *author entah kenapa sudah di tebas*

"WTF! WTH!?" teriak para chaser dengan perkataan tidak sopan (min Azin, lass, Rufus, Zero, Mari, Ronan, Lire)

"tidak ada kata complain dan sekarang ujian dimulai!" teriak Km.

Dan para chasre mendapat soal ujian.

Mari kita intip jawaban mereka.

**1**. apa nama kerennya pulau jawa?

Lass : 'Jawanesiah' (?)

Lire : "ayam ketupat" (apa hubungannya dengan soalnya?).

Sieghart : "sieghart sang legenda" (lu kate ini kungfu panda?)

Elesis : "entah lah, saya bimbang" (*sweadropped*)

Ronan : "Javaman" (lu kate superman? Pake man-man gitu?)

Mari : 'Java'

Zero : oi gran, lu tau jawabannya? (chalice, widih! Zero pake bahasa gaul, awesome! *di tebas*) / Gran : tulis aja begini 'meneketempe' (?). / Zero : "meneketempe" / Gran : (batin : padahal cuman bercanda, malah beneran di tulis... kaga mau tahu ah *masa bodo*...)

Azin : "Silver Java land" (hah?)

Jin : "Silver jawaman land" (astajim sama gajenya dengan Azin...).

Amy : "mana saya tahu? Tanya noh ama si chalice si author sarap" (*sweadropped*)

Arme : "Java"

Ryan : "Pohon WoodJavapeeker" (emang ini woodpeker apa?)

Dio : "entah lah, tanya noh sama dukun" (Emang dukun tau ya? dukun kan nama panggilan temen saya #duar! Apa hubungannya coba#).

Ley : "tau ah gelap" (gelap? Masih pagi gini *di hajar Ley dan butlernya*)

Rin : "Jawa ya jawa lah, emang apa lagi? Jawa si tukang bangunan itu" (emang ada yang kaya begini ya?)

Rufus : "Java"

* * *

**2**. siapa Ocnya author yang paling menyeramkan diantara sekian banyak Ocnya Author buat dari kelas 6-8 bagi author sendiri?

Lass : "Sora"

Lire : "Yuri" (ehem... sejak kapan Yuri menyeramkan? Bukannya dia itu... ehem.. agak... 'baka' dan childish *di tebas dan dibekukan menjadi balok es manusia (?)*)

Sieghart : ini ujian atau apa? Kok nyambung ginian? Ehem... siapa ya? "Raven bukan?"

Elesis : "mana saya tahu, saya kaga pernah kenalan sama Ocnya author!" (yaudah, kenalan sana *di tebas* bukannya udah kenalan di Fic GC New member?)

Ronan : "Ren? Rye? Yuki? Yui?" (?)

Mari : "Cynthia NightWalker"

Zero : gran... kau tahu tidak? / Gran : claire mungkin atau sukuna? Atau sakuya? Yuna? Yuri? Sheiji? Entah lah, oh tulis saja "Chalice Darkcloud" / Zero : chalice Darkcloud"

Azin : "makan ayam itu enak, janganlah suka GaJe" (ini pantun atau puisi? GaJe amat)

Jin : aaakh! Saya kaga tahu! Oh! Iya! *ngambil buku Chalice dari meja* "cari aja di bukunya Chalice"

Amy : "Resa? Risa? Vanilla? Pearl (lu kate ini sponge bob?)? Yui? Vanessa? (?)

Arme : "Yuna, mungkin"

Ryan : "Rye! Karena dia bukan pencinta Tumbuhan!" (memang ada hubungannya dengan ini?)

Dio : "entah lah... aku pun bimbang " (bimbang kenapa? Habis di putusin? *Di tendang Dio*

Ley : "go google it" (Emang ada?!)

Rin : "Makan sono ada mi ayam spesial" (kaga jelas)

Rufus : "..." (*sweadropped*)

* * *

**3**. OC kesayangan Author apa itu?

Lass : ini lagi? Geez... "kaga tahu! Saya pusing dengan pertanyaan gila author dan KM!" (*sweadropped*)

Lire : *depressi* " Luna Kurogane"

Sieghart : *kepala kebakar* Kebakaran! Kebakaran! *kertas ujian juga kebakar*

Elesis : "mana saya tahu... umm... asal aja dah, Yuna Kurogane mungkin"

Ronan : "Akito? Atau Azusa?"

Mari : "Yuna, si kembar Kurosaki, Cynthia nightwalker, Sukuna, Hikona dan Sakuya"

Zero : Gran, kau tahu apa? / Gran : dari pada pusing kau arahin mata ku ke kertas ujian Mari / Zero : *ngelakuin yang disuruh Gran terus menariknya lagi* / gran : jawaban hasil contekannya adalah "Yuna, Si kembar kurosaki, Cynthia nightwalker, Sukuna, Hikona dan sakuya" / Zero : "yuna, sikembar kurosaki, cynthia nightwalker, Sukuna, Hikona dan sakuya"

Azin : "buah manggis buah cempedak, saya bingung karena tidak tahu jawabannya" (pantun cacad =.=''...)

Jin : "AMYYYYY XD" (emang amy Ocku apa?)

Amy : "Jiiiinnny XD" (benar-benar soulmate sama jin... *sweadropped*)

Arme : "Luna? Atau yuna?"

Ryan : "Shara, karena dia pencinta tumbuhan" *Ryan di panah Lire (?)* (*sweadropped* apa hubungannya?)

Dio : *berasep terus ada bunyi bel kebakaran* WTH?! Ada kebakaran!? Gyaaaaa! Si Sieghart sang kakek tua itu kebakar! *ngebawa ember berisi air bekas pel yang entah ia dapet dari mana*

Ley : *ngebantuin Dio ngeguyur Sieghart*

Rin : "ada kebakaran jadi saya tidak menulis apa-apa"

Rufus : "ada kebakaran jadi saya 10000 tahun lagi mengisi ini" (chalice :saya keburu mati kaleee DX / Rufus : EGP *?*)

* * *

**4**. 1- 1 saya sayang ibu, 2-2, saya sayang ayah, 3-3 saya sayang..., hayo apa kelanjutannya.

Lass : "adik kakak"

Lire : "adik kakak"

Sieghart : gampang! *nyetelin musik anak-anak* "adik kakak"

Elesis : "adik kakak"

Ronan : "adik kakak"

Mari : "adik kakak"

Zero : Gran, setelin musik / Gran : gimana caranya woi! Saya kaga punya tangan!/ Zero : harus, kau harus setelin musik anak-anak! Ini penting *death glare* (?) / Gran : *kebingungan dan berjuang untuk bisa memencet tombol radio (?)*

Azin : *nyetelin lagu beutifful terus nari ala Cherry belle* (Chalice :coba bayangkan Azin nari you are beutifull dengan gerakan yang seksi dengan muka yang kaya di komik cewe dan backgroundnya adalah sorotan lampu dan bunga-bunga bertebaran.)

Jin : *ngakak dengan tindakan Azin tanpa sengaja menulis sesuatu* "azin lagi nari beutifull dan gaya tariannya oh-so-sekseh."

Amy : *cengo atas kegilaan Azin, tanpa sengaja menulis sesuatu* "azin cantik banget melebihiku jika dia nari beutifull buatan cherry beleka" (?)

Arme : "SOS, Gilanya Azin sudah stadium lanjut! SOS, siapa saja tolong kami dari Virus K3G1744N 4Z1N" (astaga... memang ini virus flu burung?)

Ryan : "demi para pelindung hutan, tolong selamatkan aku dari gilanya Azin yang sebentar lagi meluas..." (sama saja kaya Arme... *sweadropped*)

Dio : SOS! Obat Azin Habis! SOS! Obat Azin habis! *kelewatan gila*

Ley : telepon RSJ! Disini ada Pasien sakit jiwa kabur dari RSJ! *cepet-cepet ngeluarin BB Dakotanya (Buat ku donk :3 *di tampar Ley*)*

Rin : *memegang jimat dan ngebaca suatu mantera*

Rufus : *siap-siap ngebunuh Azin karena takut ketularan gila*

* * *

**5.** siapa itu SBY?

Lass : "Perampok" *chalice langsung di tendang SBY*

Lire : "pelindung hutan"

Sieghart : "kakek-kakek kaya saya" *sekali lagi Chalice di tendang sampai Pluto*

Elesis : "Kakek tua kaya sieghart"

Ronan : "Penjaga kuburan"

Mari : "presiden indonesia"

Zero : Gran, kau tahu? / Gran :nyontek aja sama Mari, susah amat sih! / Zero : "nyontek aja sama Mari, susah amat sih!" / Gran : Hei! Kenapa nulis yang kukatakan tadi?!

Azin : *nyetelin lagu ayu tang-tang terus nari ala lagu ayu tang-tang sambil menulis * "mempelai pria Ayu tang-tang" (WTH?!)

Jin : "seorang pendekar pada jaman masehi" (?!)

Amy : "penari terkenal!" (Zzz =.='')

Arme : "penyihir TULEN dan WANITA TULEN" (hah? )

Ryan : "Penjaga hutan"

Dio : "iblis tingkat dewa" (?)

Ley : "SBY ya SBY, pusing-pusing amat sih atau perlu saya katakan dia itu Penjaga gerbang kematian?" (jauh amat )

Rin : "WANITA TULEN AND SO SEKSEH LAYAKNYA PENARI DANGDUT YANG LAGI NAIK DAUN KARENA KE SEKSIANNYA!" (WTH?! Pakai acara capslock jebol segala pula =.='')

Rufus : "apakah dia orang yang musti kubawa jiwanya ke underworld?" *chalice di gampar SBY karena mengejek melulu*

* * *

**6.** menurut kalian, siapa yang paling gila diantara kalian?

Lass : "Azin" *innocent face*

Lire : "sebenarnya kaga mau tulis tapi kaga masalah lah, dia adalah Azin" *muka innocent*

Sieghart : "Mari! Karena dia suka mengotopsi orang!" (apa hubungannya coba? Eh bener deh... Mari juga agak Gila *chalice langsung di ketok pakai Mallet*)

Elesis : "Azin" *masa bodo*

Ronan : "Azin" *menyebar pesona dengan cara menggigit setangkai bunga mawar (kaya di komik-komik itu lho), matanya bling-bling (?), backgroundnya terdapat banyak sorotan lampu* (=.='')

Mari : "Azin si blue fox" *muka datar*

Zero : "Azin" *muka datar*

Azin : *nangis bombay dengan mata berkaca-kaca* kejam kalian... aku dibilang gilaaa... (Chalice : bayangkan Azin menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan muka yang kaya di komik cewe alias serial cantik (?))

Jin : "Azin tapi saya kaga tega mengakuinya karena... *langsung nangis alias matanya udah keluar air terjun sederas air terjun niagara (?)* namanya sama kaya guru saaayaa! Jadi saya kaga bisa mengejeknyaaa!" (*sweadropped*)

Amy : "Azin" *innocent face*

Arme : "Azin" *innocent Face*

Ryan : "jin! Dio! Ley! Dan Sieghart! Karena kadang-kadang mereka suka ngehancurin Pohon!" (apa hubungannya coba)

Dio : "Leeey! Karena dia suka memaksaku! Dan mengganggu ku!" (ini dibilang gila?)

Ley : "Azin"

Rin : "Arme... karena... dia suka membuat mantera aneh... dan bisa berakibat fatal" (setuju sekali saya dengan Rin! *di fireball*)

Rufus : "Azin si blue fox"

* * *

**7**. Sumatera ada di negara mana?

Lass : "yang pasti ada di muka bumi ini" (yang ditanya itu negara, Woi!/ Lass : namaku bukan 'woi' tapi Lass isolet *datar face mode on (?)*/ Chalice : *membenturkan kepala di tembok*)

Lire : "GreenLand"

Sieghart : "di Mars" (jauh amat)

Elesis : "di Serdin" (?)

Ronan : "Kanavan" (astaga...)

Mari : "Indonesia"

Zero : gran... *muka memelas* (para fansgirl Zero :*pada klepek-klepek*)/ Gran : *blushing dan matanya ada tanda love-love* (Reader : lu kate ini Fic _yaoi_ apa?! *ngehajar Chalice*/ chalice : gomeeen) indonesia... *matanya masih ada lope-lope (?)* / Zero : "Indonesia"

Azin : *nari saya si putri* "di dunia dangdut" (Chalice : WTH?!)

Jin : "Silver land" (...*Sweadropped*)

Amy : "di dalam perut jin" (Chalice : WTH?! Emang muat?!)

Arme : "di dalam dunia dongeng" (?)

Ryan : "di elven forest" (emang bisa ya?)

Dio : "laper..." (*sweadropped* memang ada hubungannya ya?)

Ley : "sebentar lagi ada di perut Dio" (WTH?! Mana muat!)

Rin : "di dunia dewata" (?)

Rufus : "UNDERWORLD" (astaga... pake caps jebol segala pula)

* * *

**8**. "angka yang simetris adalah..." ucap Kid the death (emang ini cross dan sejak kapan Kid the Death berkata demikian?), apa isi tanda titik-titik itu?

Lass : "1"

Lire : "2"

Sieghart : "siapa itu kid? Apakah dia chaser baru? Atau orang yang mau ngelamar cicitku itu?" (maksud cicitnya adalah Elesis, astaga... Grandaugther complex sieghart kambuh lagi... *di cekek Sieghart*)

Elesis : "10!"

Ronan : "6"

Mari : "8"

Zero : gran... apa jawabannya? / Gran : coba lu lihat di Mari / Zero : "coba lu lihat di Mari / Gran :astaga... dia benar-benar...

Azin : "oppa ganggam style!" (apa hubungannya coba)

Jin : "11"

Amy : "9"

Arme : "7"

Ryan : "=3=" (ini tanda muka atau Angka?/ Ryan : dua-duanya *innocent Face*/ Chalice : *Sweadropped*)

Dio : "4"

Ley : "5"

Rin : "8"

Rufus : "8"

* * *

**9.** di Persona 4, apa yang paling di sukai Chalice? (Reader : apa hubungannya coba)

Lass : "Narukami Yu/ Souji Seta"

Lire : "si banci taman lawang itu, alias Tatsumi Kanji" *Chalice di Zio sama Kanji*

Sieghart : apa hubungannya coba... "Teddie"

Elesis : astaga... pertanyaan gaje apa ini... "Nanako ,ya?"

Ronan : "Naoto? Kan dia keren kaya saya" *narsis mode on sambil mengibaskan rambutnya layaknya kaya diiklan rejoice dengan SFX : Wuush  
! (?)* (astaga... Ronan jadi narsis =.='')

Mari : "Naoto shirogane"

Zero : Gran... *puppy eyes* / Gran : *terpesona* (emang ini fic yaoi?!) / fansgirl : *terpesona dan klepek-klepek di tempat kejadian Perkara (?)/ Gran & FG Zero : jawabannya adalah "naoto Shirogane" / Zero : "naoto shirogane"

Azin : *mengeluarkan kaset P4 terus berteriak* pasti Dia! *nunjuk 1 tokoh dengan GAJenya* "HANAMURA CHIE" (salah tulisnya neng.../ Azin : sejak kapan gua jadi wanita?! / Chalice : sejak masuk fic ini *chalice langsung kena hajar sama Azin*)

Jin : "Satonoka Chie? Kan dia jago kungfu..."

Amy : "Rese kucingketawa? *Chalice langsung di hajar Rise* (tulisan diganti) "Rise Kujikawa? Kan dia artis sama kaya saya" (Amy jadi sombong =3= *di timpa piano*)

Arme : "Minato!" (neng... ini di persona berapa...)

Ryan : "Yukiko! Karena dia pencinta hewan!" (HAH?)

Dio : "Yukiko.. karena dia so sekseh..." (astaga... sebentar lagi si Dio di gantung Ley nih (?))

Ley : *ngehajar Dio*

Rin : "Hanamura Yosuke?"

Rufus : "Naoto Shirogane"

* * *

**10.** jika kalian naik perahu, terus kalian tenggelam, siapa yang kau tolong lebih dahulu? Ibu atau Isteri mu /Pacarmu?

Lass : "karena aku tidak punyaa ibu jadi aku memilih Arme" (Chalice : ehem! Ehem! Ada yang ngaku nih~ / Lass : *ngelempar nodachi* / Chalice : *tewas*)

Lire : "umm... Ryan"

Sieghart : "karena ibuku sudah lama meninggal jadi lebih memilih Mari atau anakku atau Cucuku alias cicitku (?)" (*sweadropped* dasar grandaugther complex =.='' *chalice di gantung di pohon toge* (?) )

Elesis : "Ronan! Ibuku tidak ada (?)"

Ronan : "Elesis, karena dia jantung hatiku " (Ronan ngegombal! 0_o)

Mari : "tidak dua-duanya" (astaga...)

Zero : Gran... / Gran : Aku tidak tahu... / Zero : *gantung diri karena frustasi(?)*/ Gran : *patah (?)* / Chalice : *di kejer-kejer FG dan FC Zero yang sudah pada ngebawa Parang*)

Azin : "Azin~" *muka mirip karakter di komik cewe yang matanya sudah bersinar-sinar dan di backgroundnya banyak bunga-bunga(?)* ( diri sendiri? Dan lagi... astaga... gilanya udah stadium lanjut dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi *Chalice di tendang sampai Neptunus*)

Jin : "Amy!"

Amy : 'Jiiinnyyy!"

Arme : "buku manteraaa!" (WTH?!)

Ryan : "pohoooon!" (astaga... dia lebih mementingkan pohon...)

Dio : "rambutku yang indah dan sexsi ini" (narsis...)

Ley : "kukuku yang indah ini..." (*sweadropped*)

Rin : " kipas ku, tentunya" ( *sweadropped*)

Rufus : " diri sendiri tentunya" (*sweadropped*)

* * *

**11. **berapakah umur Sieghart (dalam bentuk keinginan Chalice)

Lass : 1000 tahun? ( Chalice : *Sweadropped*)

Lire : oh, oh! Umur 1 tahun! Chalicekan suka anak kecil dibawah 5 tahun! Makanya dia pengen ngebuat Sieghart dalam keadaan baby! (apa pula ini... *Sweadropped*)

Sieghart : Aku berharap jawabannya umur dalam keadaan muda um... "17 tahun" (astaga ngarep banget ya, dasar-kakek-tua-bangka *ditebas*)

Elesis : 999999999999 tahun (Astaga... dunia udah kiamat kali ya...)

Ronan : "kaga tahu... saya bingung"

Mari : "777 tahun, mungkin" (*sweadropped*)

Zero : Gran? / Gran : angkat aku tinggi-tinggi dan para FG zero tolong sorotin cahaya lampu/ FG Zero : Oke!/ Zero : *ngelakuin hal yang disuruh Gran.*

SFX : Te-net-net~ te-net-net~ jeng!jeng! jeng! Tra-la-la~(lagu gak jelas... *sweadropped*)

Background Zero : *terdapat sinar lampu dan cahaya, Zero sambil mengakat Gran dengan tingginya , dengan muka so daaataaaar banget XD, dan para FG Zero tepuk tangan dengan mata lope-lope sambil bergumam 'Zero, cakep bangeet XD' (apa hubunganya coba...)

Author yang dipojokkan hanya sweadropped ngelihat Zero jadi GaJe dan Sarap *chalice langsung dikejer-kejer FC Zero, FG Zero, dan Reader yang sudah ngebawa parang, golok, Pisau, Pedang (?), katana, Shotgun, Bazzoka, ketapel, Laser gun (?), pistol MK 74 atau 47 ya?, dan chakram (?)*

Azin : *nari tarian perut dengan lagu Ayu tang-tang sambil menulis jawaban dengan gaya so sekseh (?)* "1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111tahun" (astajim... otaknya kelihatan konslet apa karena habis tersamber listrik kali ya? hingga gila mulu *di tedang*)

Jin : "69696969696969 tahun" ucap jin (kok angkanya jadi kaya lambang yin dan yang?)

Amy : "12 bulan XD pasti lucu jika dia dalam keadaan baby" (ini nulis atau bicara ya? =.='')

Arme : "7 bulan, karena aku suka anak bayi" (?) (Reader : maunya author sieghart jadi bayi :p)

Ryan : "5 tahun, dengan begitu dia tidak bisa ngehancurin pohon!" (apa hubungannya coba...)

Dio : "kaga tahu, tanya noh sama author, saya ngantuk" (*Sweadropped*)

Ley : *tidur*

Rin :*main kartu Pokemon bareng rufus yang duduk disampingnya*

Rufus : *sama kaya Rin*

* * *

**12. soal terakhir,... 7 di tambah 7nya 3x jadi berapa hayo~?**

Lass : "777 ya?"

Lire : "21"

Sieghart : "28"

Elesis : ah gampang! "773x" (apa pula ini...)

Ronan : "777"

Mari : "777"

Zero : gran? *kitty eyes* / Gran : *klepek-klepek* / FG Zero : *sama kaya Gran*/ Zero : jawabannya apa? *masih kitty eyes*/ Gran plus FG Zero : *ngelihat jawaban Mari* 777! / Gran : "777"

Azin : *nari dangdut sambil nyanyi, makai baju gaun wanita, pakai wig rambut kaya cewe, make-up menor (?), pakai sepatu hak tinggi, muka kaya di komik cewe*

Jin : *ngakak sambil nulis sesuatu* " ahahaahahaha! Azin kalau berpakaian begitu kaya Banci habis kena RAZIA! Waahahahahaaha! *ngakak menggelegar*

Amy : *ketawa sambil memegang mic dan teriak* Nyahahahaahhaha! Azin mantan BANCI TAMAN LAWANG , dan sekarang jiwa 'banci taman lawangnya' bangkit lagi! (kelihatannya dari Fandom P4 ada yang complain/ Kanji : gimana kaga complain! Aku jadi merasa karena sering diejek banci!/ Chalice : ya,iyalah.. muka sangar tapi hobinya n~g~e~r~a~j~u~t~, plus lagi jiwa gay mu juga~/ Kanji : *menimpuk author pakai meja (?)*)

Arme : *ketawa keras* "Azin sudah gila karena kemarin kesamber petir makanya otaknya konslet!" (apa hubungannya dengan soalnya)

Ryan : 7+7 x 3, jadi 28 "28"

Dio : *tidur*

Ley : *tidur di bahu Dio* (Ehem!Ehem! ada yang mesra-mesraan nih~ / Ley dan Dio : *ngehajar Author*)

Rin : * main kartu Yugi-oh bareng Rufus*

Rufus : *sama kaya Rin*

* * *

-1 minggu kemudian-

"baiklah! Saatnya membagikan hasil ujian kalian" ucap Km.

Semua chaser udah pada deg-deggan.

* * *

Mari kita intip nilai mereka (walau tindakan ini kriminal (?)) :

Lass : 10

Lire : 0

Sieghart : 0

Elesis : 0

Ronan : 20

Mari : 100

Zero : 40 (hasil nyontek dari FG (Fans Girl)nya, Zero dan Mari(lihat kertas ulangannya, mana mungkin Zero terang-teranggan minta contekan ama mari, bisa-bisa dia di otopsi sebagai upah contekannya *sweadropped*))

Azin : 0

Jin : 0

Amy :0

Arme :10

Ryan : 0

Dio : 0

Ley : 0

Rin :10

Rufus :40

* * *

Jadi semuanya remedial kecuali Mari, semuanya remed,med,med,med *bergema* *chalice dihajar chaser* karena KKMnya adalah : 80! Dan nilai tertingginya adalah 120! Bukan 100 lagi! (aneh banget nilai tertingginya... dimana-mana seratus ini 120...)

Jawaban sebenarnya :

1. Java (dari bahasa inggris)

2. Cynthia nightwalker, karena Oc itu saya buat waktu saya lagi membenci seseorang.

3. Yuna, Si kembar Kurosaki, Cynthia Nightwalker, Sukuna, Hikona dan sakuya (sukuna, Hikona dan Sakuya : recanannya bakal saya masukkin di Fic saya satunya lagi pas saat saya menghapus OC yang tidak berguna lagi)

4. diri sendiri, (kenapa komplain? Kaga apa donk? Bosen jika kakak dan adik mulu jadi bikin kreativ dikit lah *Dihajar pemilik lagu dan Reader plus Chaser)

5. presiden indonesia.

6, Azin si Bluefox

7. indonesia

8. 8 (tuh udah ada contekannya bisa salah ya?)

9. Naoto Shirogane (karena dia kereeen banget apalagi gaya diDVDnya astaga bisa bikin saya nosebleed (?) XD, suara shadownya juga KAWAAAI XD *meleleh*( My OC (?): kambuh lagi dah sifat Otakunya Chalice... *sweadropped sambil menyeret author ke backstage (?)* )

10. ya ibu lah! Kalau pacar/isteri kan bisa di cari lagi, tapi kalau ibu... tidak ada yang bisa gantiin (kata-kata mutiara yang diambil dari negara china jaman dahulu (?)).

11. 777 karena 7 adalah angka kesukaan author, makanya dia pengen banget si Sieghart umurnya 777 bukan 660 tahun, kalau 7777 juga kaga apa kok *di tebas*

12. 777 lha! Coba aja hitung, 7 terus ditambah 7nya 3 kali jadi 777, ya kan? Bener bukan? *di hajar Reader*

* * *

"hei! Bukannya no 6 aku bener!" ucap elesis.

Di sambut anggukan semuanya (min Mari, Rufus, Dio, Rin, Azin, Sieg dan Ryan)

"yang bener tuh Azin blue fox! Kalau Azin doank itu gurunya jin, emang gurunya jin gila?" tanya Chalice.

"tidak..."

"tapi.. kau sudah membuat soal yang gak masuk akal semua hingga nyampe OC dan Cross nyasar disini segala!" ucap chaser dan ngebawa senjata masing-masing.

"hieee! Gomen!" ucap Chalice sambil mengambil langkah seribu alias Ngacir!

"berhenti!" teriak para chaser ngejer Author (min Zero, Mari, Rufus, dan Rin)

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

_Azin : kejam banget kau,chalice... ngebuat aku jadi sarap dan gila._

_Gran : dan membuatku jadi kaya yaoi..._

_Chalice : kaga apalah... bagus bukan?_

_All chaser (min Zero dan Mari) : tidak! *bersiap ngebunuh chalice*_

_Chalice : *ngacir* REVIEW YA! DAN MAAF JIKA GAJE DAN GARING!_

_OC numpang Lewat (Vanilla Chocolate) : Chalice-chan menerima Flame, Pujian, Semangat, Saran, Protessan Reader (?), Tendangan (apa hubungannya?), dll! Yang pasti Review~ *muka smile* ah, balas dendam juga boleh (apa hubungannya coba...=.='', vanilla-vanilla... *author hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan nistanya (?))_

_OC yang kebetulan numpang (yang pasti gendernya cowo) : *ngelihat Vanilla smile langsung Nosebleed*_

_Chalice : uh-oh! Dia musti diangkut di UKS *menyeret Ocnya yang nosebleed dengan [kejam]*_

_OC (vanilla) : ? *bingung*_

_Sukuna : *datang sambil melambai-lambai layaknya miss indonesia (?)* Minna~ Chalice version Darknya (?) bangkit lagi XD, Versi darknya yang sudah lama terpendam selama bertahun-tahun bangkit lagi! Sifat Dark versionnya yang lebih alay, lebih gila, Lebih Gaje, kata-katanya agak pedas, kata-katanya kadang menyindir dan-_

_Hikona : *siap-siap keluar kamar Chalice dan memotong perkataan Sukuna* Sukuna, jangan buka aib , Chalice._

_Sukuna : kaga apa, Chalice-san ngebuat cerita yang gaje dan agak.. sedikit memakai kata-kata dewasa tapi tidak parah karena chalice sendiri benci yang berbau lemon walau dia pengen baca yang berbau lemon *plak* tapi karena masih dibawah umur dia urungkan deh XD sampai menunggu 17 tahun karena dia pernasaran komik/ cerita yang berbau dewasa kaya apa soalnya dia sering ngedenger teman-teman dikelasnya (khusus yang cowo) pada ngomongin yang berbau dewasa sampai-sampai ada yang nyimpen di hpnya , mau tahu kenapa Chalice tahu salah satunya nyimpen begituan? Tentu saja! Temannya yang lainnya pada buka aib temannya yang itu (khusus yang cowo)! (Reader : kok nyambung ginian?)._

_Hikona : Sukuna... *masih muka datar*_

_Sukuna : *tidak peduli, masih dalam versi promosi* ini fic dalam unsur "humor" bukan "lemon" atau berbau dewasa, Chalice mendapat inspirasi chap satunya pas inget nonton TV, film : ikan bermuka manusia, kan ada unsur "klub malem dan jual diri" makanya dia jadi dapat inspirasi chap 1 yaitu jatuh pada R- *dibekep Hikona*_

_Hikona : *menyeret Sukuna sambil membekep mulut Sukuna yang kaga ada remnya mirip pembuatnya* ayo pulang... aku laper... mau makan Ramen..._

_Sukuna : Ramen *mata bling-bling*! Oh ya, minna~ apakah kalian setuju Chaice mempublish fic itu? sekalian nentuin ratenya *di gampar reader karena cerewet*_

_Hikona : *menselotip mulut kembarannya yang sangat cerewet*_

_MIND TO REVIEW?_

_Tolong tulis Review di dalam kotak yang dibawah ini ya XD._

_Selesai pembuatan : 21-11-2012_


End file.
